Pilot
by Lana Langston
Summary: This is the Pilot Episode of Smallville in more detail. Though I improvised on one part. Please leave comments. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge smallville fan! This is my second fan fiction story on the Smallville pilot with the same events just in more detail though i improvised on one part. Please leave any comments or advice and i hope you enjoy this story as much as i loved writing it! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

This story takes place on October 1989 in Smallville, Kansas. No one expected a meteor shower that would change this small town forever. That day there was filled with tragedy and joy. Nell was in her flower shop watching her niece, Lana Lang. Her parents would come back from Metropolis soon.

Just then Martha and Johnathon Kent walked through the floral shop door. The Kents' were neighbors to Nell.

"Hello Nell, I would like a dozen of white lilies and sunflowers. Martha wanted some fresh flower to put on the kitchen table," Johnathon requested.

"You certainly can I'll be right back with your white lilies and sunflowers." Nell headed to the back room to retrieve the flowers.

Martha saw Lana, Nell's niece wearing a fairy princess costume and coloring at a table near the counter.

"Hi, Lana! What are you dressed as?" Martha asked.

"I'm a fairy princess. Would you like to make a wish?"

"Yes I would," Martha closed her eyes and wished for a child of her own.

Lana tapped Martha's head with her plastic wand.

"I know what you wished for Martha," Johnathon placed his hand on her shoulder. Nell approached from the back room with two handfuls of white lilies and sunflowers in her hands.

"Thanks Nell! Bye Lana." Martha said paying for the flowers then was heading to the exit the shop with Johnathon.

Martha and Johnathon headed out of the shop to their old red Ford truck. "You wished for a child didn't you Martha?" Johnathon asked.

"Yes I did because when I saw Lana's small face I made me want my own son or daughter."

"Don't worry one day it will happen."

In space the meteors had picked up speed now hurling down to Earth hitting Smallville, Kansas. They were now noticeable in the sky above the shops and buildings. Lewis and Laura Lang parked their car on the opposite side of the street and opened the car doors to get their daughter. Lana ran to the store door as Aunt Nell opened the door to let her run into her parents arms. Suddenly a flaming meteor crashed directly hitting her parents' car, instantly making their car explode and killing Laura and Lewis Lang. Poor Lana Lang was now sobbing as her aunt held her close to her in a corner of her flower shop to protect her. The meteors were raining down from the sky causing much damage and chaos as people ran around screaming and panicking for safety.

The Kents were driving back to their farm in a rural area. Out of nowhere a meteor crashed in a corn field near to the truck and then on top of the truck causing it to flip over. For a minute, Martha and Johnathon Kent thought they had died when Johnathon saw a boy with black hair crouched down and look at them. Then he ripped the door off with such strength that it left them in awe since this boy must have only been about three years old. Johnathon managed to get out and helped his wife out as they discussed what to do with this little boy.

"Can we keep him, Johnathon" Martha was desperate to keep him as her own child.

"Martha we don't even know where he came from," Johnathon stated the obvious.

Martha retrieved a fleece blanket wrapping around the child and carried it. "Look there's something that landed in the cornfield lets check it out."

They walked to where a meteor had hit and saw a spaceship surrounded with dirt from the impact when it crashed.

"So is this boy form another planet?" asked Johnathon puzzled.

"I don't think his biological parents are around from here."

"Martha but we should probably see if he got separated from his parents first just to be safe and find them before we keep him as our own." Johnathon checked the field and road for anyone who would be looking for their son.

"Johnathon I don't think we found him, he found us," she announced with joy.

"Then let's go home and get him some warm clothing. Let's name him Clark Kent." The Kents drove off with the boy sitting in Martha's lap.

In the Luthor Corp. helicopter, Lionel and Lex Luthor were on their way to Ross's Cream Corn Farm for Lionel to purchase in Smallville. Lionel was reading the newspaper and noticed his son, Lex, has his eyes shut tightly avoiding looking out at the window beside him.

"Lex open your eyes! Luthors' aren't afraid. Unfortunately, we don't have that pleasure in life son. You will go nowhere in life if your eyes are closed," commented Lionel in an attempt to teach his son a life lesson. This attempt worked because Lex was now slowly started to opening his eyes.

The helicopter landed on the Ross's Farm. Lionel trusted that Lex wouldn't go anywhere too far on the farm and went to persuade the owner of the farm to sell the company to Luthor Corp. Young Lex soon became bored sitting on a haystack near the entrance of the loft on the farm and started to wonder in the large cornfield.

"Help," a voice cried faintly.

Lex searched the cornfield to find where that voice was coming from. After ten minutes of searching, he stumbled upon a guy who was stripped to his boxers and tied to a wooden crossbar. This guy had a skinny frame and was getting pale from the cold as he shivered from every breeze that passed by him.

"Help me please!" he begged.

Lex wasn't paying attention to they guy's plead but to the meteor coming his way. He ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could to the Ross's farm to be safe. Sadly the meteor traveled faster than him not allowing him to get too far and crashed behind the guy tied to the wooden crossbar. The impact was so loud that the ground trembled at the impact which caused Lex to trip causing him to hit his head on the ground and knocking him unconscious.

Lionel heard something crash in the cornfield and went to find his son and take him to safe grounds. He checked the haystack near the loft where he last saw Lex. He checked even the loft to make sure and couldn't find him anywhere. Then he looked in the cornfield and saw an area a meteor had hit and ran to see if Lex wondered off into the cornfield. Running to the area that had been hit, Lionel saw a bunch of corn stalks had fallen down around him. He picked some up throwing them to the side and pieces of red wavy hair only to found body that looked familiar his son. Lionel dung under the fallen corn stalks and found Lex and to his horror discovered that the meteor had permanently made him bald.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

About 11 years later, Smallville had recovered from the meteor shower that had struck their small town. The town was fully restored back to its original condition and beauty.

At the Kent Farm, Clark Kent was getting ready for his first day of Smallville High School. His abilities came in handy when he was in a rush. He had to rush quickly if he was going to catch the bus that stopped in front of his driveway of to the farm. Grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster and spreading some butter on it to eat, so he wouldn't be hungry the whole school day. After gobbling the piece of toast down, he grabbed his backpack and dashed to the end of the driveway. Unfortunately, Clark just barely missed the bus that had driven past the farm since no one was standing there. Disappointed for a brief moment, remembered that he had the super speed as ability. He sped past some cornfields and small dirt roads as a shortcut to reach Smallville High School. Clark knew he wasn't going to be late.

Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan got off the bus wondering why Clark would be late for the first day of high school. They saw Clark sitting on a bench near the entrance of school and were puzzled since they swore that he missed the bus and lived far from school.

"Hey guys!" greeted Clark.

"I would have sworn you missed the bus. How did you get to school so quick?" asked Chloe.

"I found a shortcut that leads me to the school," Clark explained.

Chloe wasn't totally buying his story and had to ask another question." How fast were you going faster than the speed of light?" she responded sarcastically.

"That's just another one of Chloe's journalist questions," Pete said cutting Chloe off before asking anymore questions and invading Clark's privacy.

"The fair and beautiful Lana Lang has arrived!" announced Chloe that made Clark's gaze follow Lana. It was obvious to Chloe and Pete that Clark was in love with Lana ever since the first grade.

Clark was starting to make his way to Lana to talk to her but his knees always seemed turned to jelly whenever he came within four feet of her.

"Twenty dollars that is takes Clark twenty seconds to become clumsy around her presence," Pete bet.

"Ten seconds!" Chloe fired back at Pete.

"Deal!" the two friends sang in unison and shaking each others hands.

It only took Clark ten second before he fell and dropped the books he was carrying. Every time he looked at the green necklace that Lana wore he felt sick. The necklace was a piece of the meteor that killed her parents and had sentimental values beyond his knowledge. Lana saw Clark had dropped his books and helped picked up some of his books.

"Clark are you feeling alright?" Whitney asked after seeing that Clark was looking a little pale. Whitney was Lana's senior boyfriend that Clark thought was a jerk.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Clark grabbed his books and headed in the direction where his friends, Pete and Chloe, were standing.

"Here is your stupid twenty dollars!" Pete said enraged and handing a crumpled twenty dollar bill from his jean pocket to Chloe who had won the bet.

After Clark arrived home from school, he decided to take a walk that would help to clear his thoughts. He dumped his backpack and school books on the table and headed toward the loft discovering a dirt path and followed it wherever it would lead him to. After walking for a while on the dirt road, Clark found a bridge and rested his hands on the railings trying to clear his head.

Lex Luthor was casually driving his convertible Porsche on a rural highway in Smallville. His father had given him a job to run a plant in Smallville permanently moving him from his exciting life in Metropolis. He was driving a little faster than the permitted speed limit of 25 miles per hour. Approaching an intersection Lex put his signal indicating a right turn. Lex continued to drive as if he were driving in Metropolis and soon started to reach a small bridge. A long sixteen wheeler truck carrying large metal tubes for construction passed by on the opposite lane and accidentally dropped a metal tube that rolled onto the lane that he was driving on. Lex saw this and tried to stop but he was driving too fast to stop suddenly. Instead he turned right causing him to drive off the bridge and hitting a high school kid wearing blue and red plaid and had black hair full on. The impact broke the side of the bridge and sent Clark hurling into midair and into the river. As soon as the car crashed into the river it began to sink like a rock. Lex's car sank further into the river causing him to go unconscious.

Clark opened his eyes and realized he was in the river and a car had hit him at 40 miles per hour, but he wasn't dead. The Porsche that had hit him was sinking fast. He swam to the Porsche, ripped the driver's door off grabbing the unconscious guy in the car, and swam to the surface. Clark reached the surface and placed the guy on the shore and started to do CPR on him. The first few times were unsuccessful. Clark was determined not to let this poor fellow die. The last attempt the guy woke up and started to cough up water.

"I swear I hit you at 40 miles per hour," he said confused and thought he was hallucinating.

Clark called the ambulance to get this guy that he had just saved from the sinking Porsche. As soon as the ambulance arrived, Clark's dad, Johnathon, also arrived at the scene in his red Ford truck to retrieve Clark.

"Clark are you alright you scared me! Who was the maniac that was driving fast?" Johnathon questioned his son.

From the ambulance a bald guy wrapped in a fleece blanket approached him. "That would be me. I want to thank your son for saving my life. I would like to give something in return to show my gratitude. I'm Lex Luthor."

Johnathon glared at him and made a skeptical facial expression. "Well next time learn to drive carefully, Lex! Let's go Clark."

Lex saw the father and son drive away in an aged red Ford truck. At that moment, Lex thought of the perfect way to show his gratitude to that farm kid. He would get him a new Ford truck to replace that beat-up old Ford truck that his dad was driving. Lex always believed that wealth could solve a person's problems in life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Johnathon drove into the driveway that was a dirt road parking the truck next to the shed close to the farmhouse. Johnathon shut off the engine, took the key out of the ignition, and slammed the door behind him. He thought he should tell his son that he wasn't a normal human being but rather an alien. The more Johnathon pondered about the topic the more guilt filled him. After a few minutes of thinking, Johnathon was still deciding whether or not to tell Clark about his true identity.

Clark had exited the truck and immediately headed to his loft to think about the recent events that had just occurred on the bridge. Clark couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that he was still living when he had been hit full on by a car driving at 40 miles per hour. He wanted to believe that it was just luck that spared him, but it didn't settle as an possible answer. As Clark was in deep thought of the answer, he could here footsteps that were leading up to his loft. His dad appeared at the top of the stairs and started to walk towards him.

"Clark there's something I want to tell."

"Okay about what, dad?"

"Your mom and I should have told you this a long time ago, but wasn't sure if you were able to handle the truth."

"The truth," asked Clark raising an eyebrow.

"Son your not adopted. We found you on the day of the meteor shower coming back from Nell's flower shop. You came to earth with the meteors in a spaceship. You're not just a normal human being you're actually an alien."

"What you're joking right! You had me there for a second where I actually thought you were serious. I mean seriously like do you have my spaceship in the attic." Clark joked.

"Actually your spaceship is in the cellar," Johnathon corrected him.

"What so all this time you never told me this! I knew I wasn't like everyone else and especially when I got hit by that car that hit me at 40 miles per hour." To prove his Clark on the wood shredding machine and stuck his right arm in the machine to see. The machine made a strange noise like something was stuck in it and screeched. Johnathon reacted by pulling his arm out only to discover that there were no scratches or cuts on his arm, but his plaid shirt had got torn and frayed. "I can't believe that you wait till now to tell me I'm from another planet!" Clark said frustrated and annoyed. He stormed off from the loft to find some place quiet to get this fact through his head without damaging anything on the farm with his super strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lana Lang entered the cemetery to visit her parents' tombstone. As she was entering she saw a dark figure standing in front of one of the larger burials with a marble angel guarding the entrance.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Clark."

"Oh Clark you scared me. Are you alright?" Lana asked with concern.

"Do you think I'm okay if I'm standing in a cemetery," Clark said sarcastically with in a solemn tone.

"So why are you here in a cemetery?"

"I had to find a quiet place to collect my thoughts without anyone around to aggravate me anymore than I am."

"Well I can leave if you want to be alone," Lana started to walk back to exit the cemetery.

"No that's alright so what are you doing here?"

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy what I'm about to tell you. I'm here to talk with my parents."

"No I don't think it sounds crazy," Clark responded with a smile.

"Why don't you come along I'll introduce you to them," Lana said holding out a hand.

"Alright since you insist," Clark said grabbing her hand and being lead to a small tombstone near an oak tree. The tombstone read Lewis and Laura Lang also they're birthdays and the same day of death which was the day of the meteor showers hit Smallville. Immediately, he felt a pang of guilt hit him like a rock knowing it was his fault Lana's parents are dead.

"Mom, Dad this is Clark. Clark this is mom and dad," Lana said to the tombstone.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lang."

"Dad asks what you are doing out her in a cemetery. Is it because of a guy?"

Clark laughed. "No not at all!"

"Sorry, he has a twisted sense of humor."

"That's okay I kind of like it. I could use a laugh right now."

"Ever since my parents died in the meteor show I feel alone, unlike you Clark who have two wonderful and loving parents to help you along the way in life."

"Lana your mom and dad say you are never alone. They will always be with you," Clark reassured her.

"Thanks, I think its getting late I better get home."

"Would you like me to walk you home, Lana?" Clark asked hoping for her to say yes.

"Yes that would be nice thanks Clark," Lana answered with gratitude.

Whitney was waiting on Aunt Nell's porch for Lana to arrive. On the pathway close to her house, Whitney say small figure with long midnight hair in the shadows resembling his girlfriend and arose from the rocking to greet her when he say she wasn't alone. There was a guy chatting with her. He couldn't make out who it was until they reached the end of the dirt pathway and saw that Clark Kent was walking along side Lana. This made him furious and made him wonder if Lana was cheating on her with the Kent guy. Whitney no longer felt he wanted to see Lana at that moment and headed to the back of the farm where he parked his silver truck which was glistening in the moonlight. _Kent was going to pay for this somehow_ thought Whitney.

"Thanks again Clark I had a great time talking with you. Are you coming to the dance tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure if dances are my thing," Clark stated too embarrassed to tell her about his inability to dance.

"Well if you do decide to come I'll save a dance for you," offered as Lana walked on her porch and entered the house.

The offer was really tempting, but couldn't go since Whitney wouldn't like it if Lana danced with anyone else other that her boyfriend. Disappointed, Clark walked up the stony path further to the farm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

The next afternoon, Clark came home and saw a brand new blue Ford truck parked in the dirt driveway of the farm. Clark walked into the kitchen where his mom was making an apple pie from scratch. A peanut-jelly sandwich without crust sat in a white porcelain plate on the kitchen table that his mom made for him as a snack.

"Hi, mom!" greeted cheerfully Clark.

"Clark, how was school today? You're father wanted to speak to you he's fixing the harvester in the loft," Martha commented.

Before, Clark answered her question he was out the door walking to the loft. Johnathon was behind the hood of the harvester fixing the engine. "I saw that truck in the driveway who's it from?" Clark asked anxiously hoping his dad would let him keep it.

"The truck is from Lex. He left a note on the hood of the truck," Johnathon stated a little annoyed that his son was associating with a Luthor. He pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed to Clark.

Clark opened the envelope. The card inside of the envelope read:

Clark

I wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday. This new truck is my way of saying thank you. Hope you enjoy it!

Lex

Clark put the card back in the envelope and placed it in his jean pocket. "Can I keep the truck?" he pleaded.

"Absolutely, not!"

"Why?" Clark questioned his dad.

"The Luthors are not sincere people. They always expect something in return. They are manipulative and conniving people who can't keep their nose in their own business. I don't want you to ever be associated with the Luthors its not worth the trouble or pain. You can never trust a Luthor!" Johnathon explained already knowing how much damage the Luthor can do by dealing with his father, Lionel Luthor. He figured his son would be just like his father, but worse.

"Have you ever met or got to known Lex? How do you know what he's like without knowing him? I like to give people benefit of the doubt before jumping to conclusions and judging them." Clark responded justifying Lex.

"You may have good intentions, but you can never change a Luthor. They will use you, and then backstab you when they get the chance. I don't want you to get close to Lex even if he's not like his father. Eventually, Lex will be as cold and heartless like his father it runs in their blood. I want you to return the truck back to Lex, now! Son, you will learn in life that not everyone can be trusted." Johnathon ordered Clark despite the fact it was a gift for his bravery.

"Fine I will, but you're wrong about Lex!" Clark said unenthusiastically.

Johnathon handed him the keys to the truck and watched him as he drove away from the driveway to the Luthor mansion. Clark was surprised to find that Lex lived in a massive Gothic Victorian-style mansion. He admired the beauty of the mansion as he pulled into the front of the mansion. He exited the truck and put the keys in his pocket walking the front door dreading that he had to give back the truck. He hoped Lex would not be offended by him returning the truck after saving his life at the bridge. He rang the doorbell and a security guard opened the door letting Clark in. The guard escorted Clark to the den to wait for Lex. Clark got restless sitting on the leather couch near the fireplace and started to look at the paintings and items on the wall. Lex walked to the den since one of his security guards told him he had a guest. He expected the guest to be his dad to see how he decorated the mansion. The custom-made bricks for the mansion were brought specially from Europe. Despite the hollowness and darkness of the mansion, Lex liked the quietness that it allowed him to collect his thoughts in peace. It was a fantastic place to escape from the outside world. Lex was surprised to find Clark looking at his book collection near his glass study table.

"My favorite book there is War and Peace. I think I read that book at least five times. I used to read it when I was in high school since I was an outcast. I could relate with the book," Lex commented on War and Peace.

Clark got startled when Lex surprised him. "Sorry I didn't mean to get nosy. I like your artifacts in the den they are very unique. I came to thank you for the new truck," Clark struggled to get out his point of the visit.

"Well, that's my way of saying thanks for saving my life and I saw you could use a new one anyway since that truck your father was driving looked extremely old," Lex explained.

"I came to say thanks, but no thanks. My father wouldn't let me keep the truck," Clark said discouraged.

"Did he tell you why?" Lex asked curious since his father had something against him from the first time he met him at the bridge on the day of the crash.

"He says to never get involved with Luthors because at the end they will use then backstab you. He said you can never trust a Luthor. Also that you are conniving as your father," Clark admitted.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I am always linked to the coldness and ruthlessness of my father," Lex exclaimed frustrated that everyone who meets him links him to his father and judging him without even giving him a chance to redeem his reputation. His reputation will always be tainted because of the Luthor name and their cruel natures.

"I tried to explain to him that you're different from your father and you're trustworthy, but he refused to believe it."

"You're the only person who has judged me yet. I proposition for you since you can't accept the truck can at least you accept a new friendship?" Lex questioned Clark hoping he would accept since everyone in the town is skeptical of him.

"I like the sound of that of your proposition and I accept it. If my father gets to know you better he might can his opinion of you. I would like to get to know you better. I hope we can become good friends. I have to get back to the farm soon before dinner starts. I'll see you around, Lex."

"Bye, Clark. Thanks for paying me a visit I appreciate that you came, so I could thank you in person," Lex said gratefully. This conversation has taught him he needs to make a foundation for himself to change the opinion of some people in Smallville. He also learned that fancy gifts don't make a great thank you gift to simple, humble people. It is better to thank them in person to show your appreciation and sincerity making a better impression than giving fancy expensive gifts. Not everyone in Smallville is against him.

Clark handed the keys to the guard on his way out of the door. He was glad he met with Lex to clear up any issues with the gift. He hoped that people would see the better side of Lex rather than his flaws. Clark would make this friendship work despite their opposite lifestyles. Checking the coast was clear, Clark walked the highway entrance near the mansion then super-sped to the farm before dinner or he would get a serious lecture on keeping curfews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Gary Thompson was driving his green Camry to the garage where one of the football jocks worked, Paul Citsmin. He was chosen as the Smallville crow in the year 1989. Paul and his friends was one of the people stripped Gary to his boxers and tied him to the intersecting wood pieces in a cornfield on the day of the meteor shower. A meteor had crashed behind him and exposed him to meteor rocks giving him powers. Not only had he been exposed to meteor rocks but also was struck directly by another meteor changing his electrolytes in his body that caused him not to age or change in age. He still looked the same as when he was a freshman in Smallville High School. He pulled up into the parking lot and parked near the office of the garage. He walked in and found Paul under a car of a hood fixing a red Volkswagen.

"Hello can I help you," Paul said nervously unsure of who it was. He had a feeling he wasn't alone in this garage.

"Yes you certainly can. Do you remember the kid that you and your friends made as the Smallville Crow of 1989," Gary suggest with an evil look in his eyes.

"Hey I remember you, but that was in the past. You should move on and not let that haunt you."

"Well now you're going to pay like your other idiotic jock friends that I put in a coma." Gary was now starting to walk a little closer to Paul.

"Dude I'm so sorry for what I did but you have to get a grip," Paul was starting to back away from Gary afraid of what he was going to do to him.

"Well it's too late for an apology now." Gary placed his hand on Paul's shoulder and was sending 10,000 watts of electricity to his body that caused his whole body to convulse and tremble as he fell to the cement floor. He removed his hand and Paul fell to the floor unconscious and possibly dead. Gary was now satisfied that he had avenged all of the jocks that tied him to two wood crossbars in that godforsaken field. Paul was the last of the football jocks. He walked out with a huge devious smile plastered to his face and got in his car driving away to the cornfield that changed his life forever.

Within an hour of the incident, police arrived to the scene to investigate how Paul Citsmin died. The police searched the garage for any blood stains or blood trails but found nothing. They even searched for any traces of a weapon that may have killed this young man. The coroners picked up the corpse, placed it in a white body bag, and put it inside the ambulance whose sirens were wailing loudly. A brunette girl in her early 20's, who was Paul's girlfriend, and an older aged women in her mid-60's, who was his mother who followed the coroners sobbing and supporting each other. A throng of people began to gather as the paramedic and coroner was being questioned by the police for the reason of death for Paul Citsmin. Among the crowd, Chloe pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Before the coroners placed the body in the white bag,Clark awoke and looked around his surrounding to see exactly where he was since the last place that he remember was the side of the road near a building not too far from Smallville High School. He felt cold and shivered as each breeze blow past him as if sending electricity through his body. He looked and saw he was in the cornfield near the sign that read: Welcome to Smallville. And he saw he was tied to wood crossbars in his boxers with a huge red S spray painted on his chest. His body ached from hanging up on the crossbars. His feet and hands were tied to the crossbars. "Help me!" Clark cried with all the strength he could that wasn't loud enough.

Gary parked on the side of the road. He walked in the huge cornfield trying to locate the place he was hung on wood crossbars. He walked around the huge cornfield and found the location after twenty minutes or so. He was expecting the wood crossbars to be standing in the ground alone among the cornstalks surrounding it. He walked to the area to discover a guy with black hair in the same position like him that was stripped to his boxers and hanging there helpless.

"Help me please!" he cried out to him.

"Wait here I'll be right back," Gary said walking in the opposite direction. He was planning to go back to Smallville High and destroy the people who did this to the poor fellow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gary Thompson was driving his green Camry to the garage where one of the football jocks worked, Paul Citsmin. He was chosen as the Smallville crow in the year 1989. Paul and his friends was one of the people stripped Gary to his boxers and tied him to the intersecting wood pieces in a cornfield on the day of the meteor shower. A meteor had crashed behind him and exposed him to meteor rocks giving him powers. Not only had he been exposed to meteor rocks but also was struck directly by another meteor changing his electrolytes in his body that caused him not to age or change in age. He still looked the same as when he was a freshman in Smallville High School. He pulled up into the parking lot and parked near the office of the garage. He walked in and found Paul under a car of a hood fixing a red Volkswagen.

"Hello can I help you," Paul said nervously unsure of who it was. He had a feeling he wasn't alone in this garage.

"Yes you certainly can. Do you remember the kid that you and your friends made as the Smallville Crow of 1989," Gary suggest with an evil look in his eyes.

"Hey I remember you, but that was in the past. You should move on and not let that haunt you."

"Well now you're going to pay like your other idiotic jock friends that I put in a coma." Gary was now starting to walk a little closer to Paul.

"Dude I'm so sorry for what I did but you have to get a grip," Paul was starting to back away from Gary afraid of what he was going to do to him.

"Well it's too late for an apology now." Gary placed his hand on Paul's shoulder and was sending 10,000 watts of electricity to his body that caused his whole body to convulse and tremble as he fell to the cement floor. He removed his hand and Paul fell to the floor unconscious and possibly dead. Gary was now satisfied that he had avenged all of the jocks that tied him to two wood crossbars in that godforsaken field. Paul was the last of the football jocks. He walked out with a huge devious smile plastered to his face and got in his car driving away to the cornfield that changed his life forever.

Within an hour of the incident, police arrived to the scene to investigate how Paul Citsmin died. The police searched the garage for any blood stains or blood trails but found nothing. They even searched for any traces of a weapon that may have killed this young man. The coroners picked up the corpse, placed it in a white body bag, and put it inside the ambulance whose sirens were wailing loudly. A brunette girl in her early 20's, who was Paul's girlfriend, and an older aged women in her mid-60's, who was his mother who followed the coroners sobbing and supporting each other. A throng of people began to gather as the paramedic and coroner was being questioned by the police for the reason of death for Paul Citsmin. Among the crowd, Chloe pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Before the coroners placed the body in the white bag,Clark awoke and looked around his surrounding to see exactly where he was since the last place that he remember was the side of the road near a building not too far from Smallville High School. He felt cold and shivered as each breeze blow past him as if sending electricity through his body. He looked and saw he was in the cornfield near the sign that read: Welcome to Smallville. And he saw he was tied to wood crossbars in his boxers with a huge red S spray painted on his chest. His body ached from hanging up on the crossbars. His feet and hands were tied to the crossbars. "Help me!" Clark cried with all the strength he could that wasn't loud enough.

Gary parked on the side of the road. He walked in the huge cornfield trying to locate the place he was hung on wood crossbars. He walked around the huge cornfield and found the location after twenty minutes or so. He was expecting the wood crossbars to be standing in the ground alone among the cornstalks surrounding it. He walked to the area to discover a guy with black hair in the same position like him that was stripped to his boxers and hanging there helpless.

"Help me please!" he cried out to him.

"Wait here I'll be right back," Gary said walking in the opposite direction. He was planning to go back to Smallville High and destroy the people who did this to the poor fellow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lex Luthor was driving into the Luthor Corp. plant to monitor the plant's activity. He got out of his brand new Porsche he bought that day after he crashed his car into the river. He was just about to walk into the entrance of the plant when he heard some noise in the cornfield next to the plant. He jumped over the short wooden fence and walked around the cornfield to investigate. As he was just about to walk back to the plant he saw an opened area were there was a wood crossbar in the middle of the clear area in the cornfield. He went to explore the area and found the same guy who saved him from the river. He was stripped to his boxers and had a huge red S painted on his chest hanging on the wooden crossbars. This situation gave him a flashback to on the day of the meteor shower in the cornfield and he saw another guy in this same position. That was the day of the meteor shower and the day he became permanently bald for life. Lex untied the ropes around his ankles and wrist. His body dropped to the ground like a rock and the glowing green necklace around his neck fell into the soil. Lex picked up the green necklace that fell in the soil and put it in his pocket. Clark dragged himself up from the ground very slowly so Lex wouldn't be suspicious how he could recover so fast and was leaning against the wood crossbows. "Are you okay?" a concerned Lex asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks."

Lex helped him get up from the ground and lead him back to the plant to get help for this kid and to contact his parents. Lex tried to question the kid, but nothing he was saying was making any sense. Lex called one of the managers not on duty which ended up being Gary Coleman to keep an eye on the boy, while he went to check the plant's activity which was the sole purpose of this trip to Smallville. Gary watched him for a while, but lost track of time and wondered off forgetting his duty assigned to him. Clark made sure the coast was clear before he escaped back the farm to change and head to the dance stopping Gary from hurting any other innocent people. The coast was clear, so Clark super-sped to the farm which was empty all he found was a note on the refrigerator saying his parents had went to Metropolis for some farm equipment so they would be back late and to order some pizza or eat some leftovers in the fridge for dinner tonight. He headed to his room directly to his closet grabbing a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and his denim jacket. Once he was in front of the farm, he super-sped to school using the dirt road that were hard to see in the darkness, but Clark knew them well enough to know where he was going. It only took five minutes until Clark reached Smallville High School. He ran to the opposite side of the building which leads to a small alleyway where all the mechanical appliances control area for the school were and a green Camry was parked in the semi-darkness. The same guy, who first found him in cornfields, then abandoned him.

"Were you that that kid I saw in the cornfields because if it is how did you get down?" Gary asked confused.

"Yes, I am that kid and someone helped me down, but that's not important detail. Why are you here?"

"Well, the reason I left was to avenge all the people who put you in that horrible situation like me because no one here in the school is you're friend," Gary stated bluntly verging on rude.

"Wait, I never asked for this from you. I can deal with my own problems. Also, correction I care for all the people in that gym whether they are my friends or not. I will not let you hurt any of them!" Clark responded.

"I did not want to hurt you, but you brought me to do this," Gary said opening the sprinkler box on the lever ready to flood the whole school.

Clark ran with full force toward Gary pushing him against the brick walls. Gary fought back sending 10,000 watts of electricity through his body only stunting Clark for a brief moment giving him enough time to punch him and run in the opposite direction to the sprinkler box to electrify all the other students in the gym. Unfortunately, before Gary had the opportunity Clark shut the box tightly and shoved him into the front of his green Camry sending over 100,000 watts of electricity from the heavy rain falling and his own electrifying ability. Clark's clothing was soaked from the heavy rainfall. Gary had passed out briefly, so Clark shook him until he woke up to ensure he was still alive from that enormous electrocution. A minute or so later, Gary opened in eyes dazed and confused of his surroundings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Where am I?" Gary asked utterly confused of how he ended up in an alleyway.

"You are in Smallville, Kansas at Smallville High, and my name is Clark Kent." Clark updated Gary in his state of confusion. After a few minutes of telling, Gary what had happened to him. Gary apologized for his violent actions that may have caused Clark any harm, but he was unharmed. Gary took off in his car back to his apartment in Metropolis. Clark exited the alleyway and into the building to the gym to assure no sprinklers had gone off. He entered the gym and wondered whether he should accept Lana's offer for one dance, but changed his mind when he saw her dancing happily with Whitney in the center of the floor, who had been crowned King and Queen of the dance. Clark also saw Pete and Chloe dancing, but didn't want to ruin a beautiful moment. Ultimately, Clark decided to head back to the farm, since he was weary from his confrontation also cold from his soaked clothes. Clark exited the school and super-sped back to the farm heading immediately to his room to change into some warm clothing.

After changing into warm clothes, he went to the loft to look at the sky with his telescope and at Lana's porch to see if she had came back from the dance. A red Mustang convertible pulled into the driveway with five students including Lana. Clark looked through his telescope and saw a gorgeous Lana in a lavender strapless floor-length gown which made her look like a princess. Lana waved good-by to her friends as the red Mustang convertible pulled away from the driveway. Clark looked away from the telescope and dreamed of Lana dancing a dance with him. She would gracefully walk up the loft stairs in her lavender dress with her tiara from the dance on. Her midnight black hair fell down to her mid-back brushing her shoulders and her matching lavender shawl would be draped around her neck. Everything by Lifehouse would be playing as she asked for a dance. The both of them glided across the wooden floors of the loft as they shared glancing looks. The relative closeness of Lana to him sent chills down his spine as he admired her beauty. By the time the song was over, she would exit the loft leaving Clark to remember the dance as it replayed in his head over and over again. "Thanks for the dance, Lana," Clark murmured. In reality, Clark knew he would never be with Lana.


End file.
